Let's go to the Onsen!
by Nachan0928
Summary: Aoi invited Uruha to go to the Onsen with him during their holiday. Uruha happily accepted it and tried to spend every single moment with Aoi. Sure they did something as a lovers supposed to do.


**Title: **Let's go to the _Onsen_! (one-shot)

**Author: **Kawaii_nachan

**Rating****:** NC-17

**Genre: **Drama, SMUT

**Warnings: **Male x Male relationship, super bad English.

**Pairing(s)****:** Aoi x Uruha

**Band(s):** the GazettE

**Disclaimer: **Oh well, -I've locked them in the cage-unfortunately I don't own those beautiful boys, just the story... (TT w TT) *sob... sob...*

**Summary****:** Aoi invited Uruha to go to the _Onsen_ with him during their holiday. Uruha happily accepted it and tried to spend every single moment with Aoi. Sure they did something as a lovers supposed to do.

***~*Let's go to the **_**Onsen**_**!*~***

One day in his long holiday, Aoi felt he had nothing to do and it was really boring with just stayed at his apartment, so he decided to go to the _Onsen. _Of course, he invited Uruha, his lover and also his bandmate in the GazettE, to go with him. As we all expected, sure Uruha accepted that invitation. He was very happy that Aoi wanted to spend his holiday with him. Early in the morning, Uruha packed his bags, there were two of them. Seemed like if he would move out from his apartment.

"Uruha-kun, where are you going with Aoi-san?", Reita asked as he drank his coffee after he came back from the kitchen. Uruha and Reita had shared an apartment.

"We are going to the _Onsen_!", Uruha just answered without saw Reita's face.

"Um, and for how long?", Reita asked again.

"He said we'll stay there for three days", Uruha said while he shoved his _keitai_ into his bag, he finished his packing.

"_NANI~~?_ It's just for three days and you were packing like it's for a month!?", Reita's jaw opened widely. "Hey! I need so many clothes, you know! I don't want Aoi-kun sees me in an awful outfit with sweats everywhere!!", Uruha shouted.

"_Bakayaro.._.", Reita added in a low voice.

"What did you say, Reita-kun?", Uruha asked as he raised one of his eyebrow.

"Eh? I didn't say anything...", Reita made a fake smile. Uruha just rolled his eyes, tried to ignore Reita's words.

"By the way, I'm starving. Could you make some food for breakfast, Uruha-kun?", Reita asked as he walked behind Uruha.

"10 a.m. please come quickly! I just want to go with Aoi-kun right now and leave this little bastard beside me, alone!!", Uruha were clutching his fingers together as if he prayed for God. Reita just sighed and said, "What the hell..".

Finally, Uruha made some food for Reita and himself, because he was starving too. "_Arigatou na_, Uruha-kun.. Your cook is so delicious!", Reita grinned to Uruha. Suddenly, they heard the bell rang. Uruha already knew it must be his beloved Aoi. He came to pick Uruha up. Uruha opened the door and as he expected, it was Aoi.

Aoi stood there with his white t-shirt and black jeans. That was unusual for Uruha to see Aoi in an ordinary outfit. Meanwhile, Aoi got surprised to see Uruha with his black leather jacket and black leather trouser and carried two bags that Aoi thought it was big enough to put a little kid into there.

Aoi just chuckled. "_Anou_, Uru-chan honey, where do you think we're going to?", he asked between his chuckle.

"I think the right question is, how long do you think we're going to stay there? You'll get surprise if you see his belongings, Aoi-san!", Reita suddenly appeared behind Uruha and started to laugh.

Uruha turned his head to Reita, his laugh became louder and it seemed that Aoi's face was all red-and weird-because he tried to resist his laugh. "ENOUGH YOU TWO!", Uruha yelled. "Fine! I'll change my clothes!", he added as he went off quickly to his bedroom. He was pouting. Both Reita and Aoi were just bursting out of laugh at Uruha's attitude.

_Such a nice morning to start a day._ Well, that was in Aoi's mind at least.

_~30 Minutes later~_

Uruha just came back from his bedroom with his new outfit. It was purple t-shirt, his favorite one, and blue jeans. Looked more cheerful than the previous one.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! Uruha-kun!! What take you so long? Thirty minutes just for change your clothes!?", Reita asked in disbelieve, he turned his head to Uruha.

"So what? That was really hard to choose!", Uruha answered while he walked to Aoi's direction as he saw Aoi stood up from the couch.

"What are you? A girl??", Reita said as he smirked. Uruha just sticked his tongue out to Reita. _Wew, I never expected that Reita is such a teaser.. _(_ _)|||

"Is it okay with you, Aoi-kun?", Uruha asked as he lifted his hands around Aoi's neck. Aoi just nodded then smiled so nicely. Uruha stared lovingly at him and leaned his head slowly to Aoi's face, he wanted to kiss Aoi.

But suddenly, Reita appeared between them and said, "Cut it out, please. Or get a room at least...", He mouthed _'Geez'_.

"Oops! Look at who's jealous here!!", Uruha teased Reita. Aoi just chuckled.

"I-I'm not jealous! I'll go for a date with Ru-chan this afternoon!", Reita was blushing. "Besides, you two are going to the _O__nsen_, right? Well, if you still remember that...", he added. "Yeah, it would be better if we go now, before the traffic would be terrible", Aoi said as he lifted Uruha's belongings.

"_Jaa na_, Reita-san", Aoi said while he walked to the door, but Uruha was just silent before he finally said, "Have a nice day, Reita-kun! And I hope our chibi Ruki-chan will have a dick to ride tonight, but... Don't fuck him too hard!", then he was grinning as he just ran off quickly, followed Aoi.

Reita just stunned and then blushing. Uruha and Aoi went to the red sport car in the parking area. It was Aoi's car. They went inside the car, Aoi was the one who drive and Uruha sat next to him, fasten the seatbelt. He was also helping Aoi to fast his seatbelt. Soon, the car started to move.

While Aoi was driving, Uruha took his cigarette and put it in his mouth, but when he was about to carry the lighter, Aoi stopped him by said, "Uru-chan, cigarette isn't good for your health. Stop it already...". Uruha just nodded. "Okay, anything for you, Aoi-san", he said softly. Aoi just smiled hearing that.

_My cute Uru-chan…_ he thought.

_~2 hours later~_

"Whoa~~ we finally arrived at the _Onsen_!", Uruha said as he came out from the car, then he rose his hands to release the tiredness. Aoi came out too, he gripped Uruha's bags in his hands. "_Irasshaimase~~_", some women in _yukata_ said to welcome them.

Uruha and Aoi went into that inn. One of those women lead them to their room, meanwhile the others were carrying their belongings. "_Douzo~~_", the women said as she opened the door and let them in. "If there's anything you want, please tell me..", the women said, "Yes. Thank you", Aoi answered. "Well, excuse me and take a good rest", and she left Uruha and Aoi all alone in the room.

"So, what would we do first?", Aoi asked as he started to put his clothes into the wardrobe. "Um, well, since we've arrived here, how about if we take a walk? The scenery is really beautiful, besides it's too early to take a bath..", Uruha said.

"Okay then", Aoi answered quickly. "But..", Uruha wanted to say something, so Aoi just waited for him to speak, "I want to wear my _yukata_, can I, Aoi-kun?", Uruha asked, Aoi got shocked.

_Uru-chan wants to wear a yukata!? Holy shit! He must be so damn beautiful!!_, Aoi kept silent for few seconds.

"Err, yes you can, absolutely!", He said happily.

_~After Uruha changed his clothes into yukata~_

"Aoi-kun, what do you think of me in this _yukata_?", Uruha asked, he seemed really curious about Aoi's answer. Aoi just stunned. "_Nee~~_ Aoi-kun? What's the matter? Why did you keep silent??", Uruha was approaching Aoi. Still, Aoi didn't say anything. "So, you don't like it, huh? Am I too ugly to wear this?? Well, I'll just change this into other clothes", Uruha said as he made a sad face, but it was still beautiful.

_What!? Ugly? You?? Hell no! It's because you're too pretty that I can't even let a single word out of my mouth!!_, Aoi felt that he might be in the hospital soon caused by heavy nosebleed. Uruha was too beautiful.

"_O-oi, matte_ Uru-chan! I haven't say anything about it, yet. I think that _yukata_ is really suitable for you. So, don't change it!", Aoi finally spoke.

"Eh? _Hontou_??", Uruha raised his eyebrow.

"_Aa. Hontou.._.", Aoi said, but he couldn't take it anymore, he always wanted to push Uruha down and kiss him in _yukata_ like that. And he did.

"Mmhhh~~", Uruha moaned as Aoi kissed him all of a sudden. He slipped his tongue in and roamed all over Uruha's mouth. After few minutes, he stopped kissing Uruha, then he rolled up the _yukata_ and parted Uruha's legs, "A-Aoi-kun…", Uruha said in a very soft voice even Aoi didn't hear it. Aoi smashed their lips together again, but when he was about to touch Uruha's member, suddenly the blonde guitarist beneath him pushed him away.

Uruha broke the kiss. A string of saliva was still connecting them, "Aoi-kun, we're going to take a walk, right?". Aoi's eyes opened widely. "Ah! _Gomen na, _Uru-chan... I forgot it", Aoi said as he was blushing and also Uruha. He tried to ignore to see at Uruha. He couldn't stare at Uruha's face. "Well then, _Ikou~~!_", he shouted.

_What the hell was I thinking about!? He must be thinking that I'm just a pervert! Goddammit!! I must do something nice to him. Otherwise, he'll reject me tonight..._ Aoi was thinking hard, a vein popped on his head.

They were walking around, Aoi was holding Uruha's hand, so they walked hand in hand. _How romantic of Aoi-kun.._ Uruha thought. "_Eto_, Aoi-kun. I've heard there's a festival today, let's go there!", Uruha said cheerfully. Aoi nodded.

After walked for several minutes, they arrived at the festival. That was crowded. "What a nice festival..", Aoi mumbled. "_Nee~_ Aoi-kun, it's okay even it's really crowded", Uruha said as he pull Aoi's hand towards the crowded street.

Uruha looked absolutely like a princess in that purple _yukata_, he was really beautiful. Maybe, other people didn't even realize that he's a guy. Aoi like it very much. But as a consequence, every pair of men's eyes now was landing their gazes on Uruha. Aoi couldn't help but felt so damn jealous. He moved behind his boyfriend and suddenly held Uruha tightly.

"_Doushite_, Aoi-kun?", Uruha asked. "Those men, they're not allowed to stare at you. I'm blocking their views!", Aoi explained as he placing his chin onto Uruha's shoulder. Uruha smiled sheepishly hearing Aoi's sentences. He leaned back to his handsome boyfriend and interlaced their fingers.

_~After 3 hours~_

"Uru-chan, let's get back to the inn. It's about 5 p.m. now..", Aoi said as he looked at his watch. "_Un_. I really am tired…", Uruha answered.

"Do you still can walk by yourself, Uru-chan? If you don't, I don't mind to carry you on the way back", Aoi offered his hand. "I'm okay, Aoi-kun. Thanks for worrying me", Uruha smiled so beautifully as he held Aoi's hand. Aoi gulped. _God... how long I can stand to not touching him? _He thought as he saw Uruha's smiling face.

Moreover, they arrived at the inn. "_Okaerinasai~~_", a women welcome them. On the way to their room, Uruha realized something. There were no other people but him and Aoi in that inn. Only two of them and some house cleaner.

"Aoi-kun... May I ask something?", Uruha asked while they both were in their room, sat on the _tatami_. "Sure. What's that?", Aoi said. "Did you realize that it's only us in this inn?", Uruha said in a low voice.

"Hahaha. I thought that you would ask that sort of question, and you did", Aoi was laughing before he finally gave an explanation to the pouting Uruha. "Listen to me, honey. I've booked this whole inn only for us, and for three days, don't you happy?", He added softly.

Uruha was blushing oh so red. "Of course I'm happy, _baka…_", He spoke.

"Then, how about if we take a bath, now? I'm full of sweats everywhere...", Aoi stood up and offered his hand to Uruha.

"Yes", was Uruha's only answer, then he gave his right hand to Aoi. They went to the _Onsen_. It was indoor _Onsen_.

_~In the Onsen~_

"It's so nice here... Especially because I'm with you", Aoi said softly_. _Again, Uruha blushed. Somehow, Uruha felt that Aoi looked at him with a lust look on his black eyes, but he just ignored it. It was silence between them. The warmth of the water made Uruha more nervous. He couldn't turn his head to Aoi nor see him, which is beside Uruha.

Finally, Aoi broke the silence with his sudden movement, he traced his fingers on Uruha's cheek and leaned his head to Uruha's face. He kissed Uruha very passionately. "Cho-chotto, Aoi-kun… We can't do it here...", Uruha said as he stopped Aoi.

"No, I can't wait! I'm so fucking horny, now!!"

"Let's get back to the room first, Aoi-kun...", Uruha tried to stop Aoi. He stood up from the pool.

"I said I can't wait!", Aoi said as he stood up too, then he pushed Uruha down to the wooden floor, like he did before.

"That's not what I mean. Say Aoi-kun, were you planning this? I mean, you just want to have sex with me in this kind of place and in this kind of situation? Tell me the truth, Aoi-kun…", Uruha asked him curiously, he was staring seriously at Aoi.

Aoi let out a sigh. "Please, Uru-chan..", Aoi pleased.

"I won't have sex with you, unless you tell… Aahhh~~", Uruha moaned, unable to continue his sentence. Aoi's hand was already working on his lower part. The boy beneath Aoi moaned as he kept stroking him.

"You like that, honey?", Aoi whispered on Uruha's ear.

"Fuck, Aoi~~"

"Of course, I'm going to fuck you!", Aoi replied, biting on Uruha's neck.

Uruha's hand searched for Aoi's hair. He grabbed a handful of it and continued moaning loudly. Then, Aoi pinched Uruha's nipples. Uruha threw his head back, eyes shutting. "Aoi-ahh~~", he moaned.

Aoi bucked his hips against Uruha's. He moaned too.

"Uru-chan…"

Aoi placed his hands on both of Uruha's knees and willingly Uruha parted his legs. Aoi took the towel off. Uruha pulled Aoi down closer to him, ravishing his lip. Then Uruha felt Aoi's hand squeezing his throbbing member. He bit his lips as Aoi's thumb teased the head of his cock. "Aoi~~"

"Since I don't bring the lube, is it okay with you if we continue?", Aoi asked between his stroke. "Go ahead, Aoi-kun...", Uruha answered.

Aoi got an idea. He put in his finger into his own mouth, and using his saliva to make his finger slippery enough. Then he brought his finger down towards Uruha's entrance. He thrusted one finger inside the tight hole, making Uruha let out a groan. Aoi kissed Uruha's lips again, attempting to make his boyfriend feel better. Uruha's hand gripped Aoi's shoulder tightly as Aoi inserted his second finger inside him quickly.

"Ahh… please do it slowly, Aoi-kun…", Uruha bit his own lips.

Uruha's moans filled the room and Aoi loved it oh so much. "Ehhnn~~ Aoi-kun…", Uruha moaned softly. Aoi licked Uruha's neck up to his lips then kissed him again. Aoi wasn't hesitant to insert the third finger. And when he did it, Uruha broke the kiss and arched his back. Aoi had brushed his prostate perfectly.

Since Uruha had thrown his head back, Aoi trailed kisses on his long neck as his other hand was still pinching on Uruha's nipples. He was licking, sucking, and then biting on Uruha's neck, claimed his rights by leaving a hickey. Aoi kept stretching his boyfriend and when he felt enough, he pulled his fingers out. Aoi didn't waste the time. He parted Uruha's legs even wider, bringing his erection towards the hole. The head of his cock brushed the entrance and Uruha whimpered.

"C'mon, Aoi-kun! I can't help it anymore…"

Aoi was beyond excited. He thrusted deep inside the tight hole in one time and soon felt the pleasure was approaching. Uruha gasped loudly.

"Uru-chan, damn! You're so tight!", Aoi cursed softly.

When Aoi was fully inside Uruha, he wrapped his legs around Aoi's hips. Uruha's fingers gripped Aoi's shoulder more tightly as Aoi's thrust met Uruha's prostate and it kept Uruha moaning his name the whole time. Aoi kept thrusting, so quick and rough, it made Uruha almost lost his breath. Both of them were panting heavily.

"Aahh… Aoi-ahh…", Uruha's moans made Aoi more horny. He thrusted very roughly inside Uruha.

"Ehhnn~~ Uru-chan… it's so fucking good…!!", Aoi said lustfully.

Soon, the orgasm was approaching. Uruha felt his stomach tightened. He whispered Aoi's name lustfully and Aoi took the hints. He stroked Uruha's cock again. Pumping it up and down, he bit Uruha's earlobe, both of them were sweating, by the heat of the _Onsen,_ and of course, by their making love session.

Finally, Uruha's screamed Aoi's name loudly. He came hard, bursting his seeds onto their stomach. Aoi buried his face in the crook of Uruha's neck and soon he came too. He bit Uruha's neck hardly to muffle his scream. He heard Uruha also screamed in pain; therefore, he licked the skin to sooth the pain.

Uruha's breath sounded so hard close to his ears. Aoi had gotten his energy to get up a bit. He found his boyfriend's eyes closed so tight, his mouth slightly parted. He couldn't resist to not kissing him. It was just a short kiss. Aoi pulled back, also pulled out from Uruha and then lay on his back afterward. He circled one arm around Uruha's slender body to pull him closer. Uruha felt Aoi kissed his forehead lovingly.

"I love you", Aoi said. Uruha couldn't help but smiled.

"I love you, too", He held Aoi tightly.

"You're the most beautiful person that I've ever seen", Aoi whispered on Uruha's ear, he was blushing.

"And you're so fucking handsome, Aoi-kun", Uruha replied.

Then, they closed their eyes for some minute to let their stamina come back. After had enough stamina, Aoi helped Uruha to get up. "One thing for sure, I'm starving…", Aoi said. "Let's eat after wear our _hakama_, it's _yukata_ in my case..", Uruha answered as he chuckled. Aoi carried the guitarist in bridal-style.

"Anyways, on my second thought, I want a second round in the bedroom", Uruha suddenly added, gaining laughter from Aoi. "Uru-chan, you're so naughty", Aoi said as they reached the door, Uruha helped him to open the sliding door.

"I am. Only for you", Uruha kissed Aoi's cheek.

"Okay, which technique do you want me to use this night?", Aoi grinned to Uruha.

"_Kyaa~~_ Aoi-kun!", Aoi laughed hearing that as he closed the door using his foot.

**~End of the story~**

**Note:** Comment is openly welcome. sankyuu~


End file.
